People will say we're in love
by Sara Sidle Grissom12
Summary: The team goes out for drinks.


Catherine was sitting in the break room with Nick, Warrick, and Greg.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm getting tired of Grissom and Sara dancing around each other. She's been here what nearly eleven years and he still has not made a move," Catherine stated.

"Yea I agree with you on that one," Nick said. "It is getting tiring. What do you propose we do?"

This caught Warrick and Greg's attention.

"Oh I know!" yelled Greg jumping up and down.

"Well spit it out," Catherine said.

"It's simple," he started. "We take them to a bar and get them loosen them up a little, get them to sing some and you know what that would lead to."

"It is such a great idea. And I have just the song," Nick said smiling.

"Well what is it?" Warrick asked.

"Have any of you seen the play Oklahoma?" Nick asked.

"Yea," they all said.

"Well you know the part when Curly and Loury sing 'People will say were in love'"

"Yea, but they won't sing,"

"That's why we all sing," Nick said.

"Okay then what do you except us to sign?" asked Warrick.

"Simple Catherine you and Warrick will sing Party for two by Shania Twain and Billy Currington, Greg and myself will sing Save a horse rode a cowboy by Brooks and Dunn," he said looking vary proud of himself.

"Not bad Nicky. Okay Nick you set up the reservations for tonight and I will talk to Grissom and Sara." Catherine said getting up and heading for Grissom's office. As she approached his door she noticed the blinds was shut. She knocked on the door.

"Grissom, you in there?"

"Yea come on in," he answered.

She opened the door to find Sara sitting on one of the chairs facing the desk laughing and Grissom sitting on the edge of his desk with a boyish grin on his face.

"What's going on in here?" Catherine asked looking a little confused.

"Oh nothing, just rembering a case a few years back," he said. "What's up?"

"The guys and I were wondering if you guys would like to join us for drinks after shift."

"Well seeing that there is only five more minutes left of shift and I have nothing else to do tonight why not. I have nothing else to do." Sara said.

"What about you Grissom?" Catherine asked.

"Sure why not?" he said glancing over at Sara.

"Great see you guys then." She said walking out of the office and closing the door behind her.

Grissom looked at Sara who was smiling and deep in thought.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing,"

"Yea right, so would you like to ride with me?" he asked her.

"I would like that. Let me get my things and I'll meet you at the car.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After knocking back a couple of rounds Catherine thought it was time for some singing.

"Okay time for some singing," Catherine said getting up. "Okay Warrick you and I are going to sing Party for two, Nick and Greg will sing Save a horse ride a cowboy and Sara and Grissom you guys are singing People will say we're in love. Nick and Greg go first."

Nick and Greg went to the stage and grabbed the two mics, and started singing.

DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA  
DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!

Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.

Cause I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
they are so pretty  
riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
and the girls say  
save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
save a horse, Ride a cowboy

well I don't give a dang about nothing  
I'm singing and Bling- Blanging  
While the girls are drinking  
Long necks down!  
And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
Or your freak parade  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town

And I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

I'm a thourough-bred  
That's what she said  
In the back of my truck bed  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
Out on some back country road.  
We where flying high  
Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time  
And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.  
But her evaluation  
Of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation  
All night long  
So I took her out giggin frogs  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of

And we made love  
And I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
save a horse, Ride a cowboy

what? What?  
Save A Horse Ride a Cowboy  
Everybody says  
Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.

Once there song was over they came back to the table.

"Okay Catherine Warrick y'alls turn," Nick said.

Catherine and Warrick went to the stage and started singing.

Catherine: Hey Warrick  
Warrick: Yeah  
Catherine: I'm having a party, wanna come?  
Warrick: Naw, I don't think so baby  
Catherine: Oh, come on...it's gonna be lots of fun  
Warrick: Naah  
Catherine: Whoa!  
Catherine: Huh! Huh!  
Warrick: Aww, Baby

Catherine: I'm having me a party  
Warrick: I don't think I can come  
Catherine: Uh,uh, this ain't just any kind of party  
Warrick: Nah, I think I'll stay at home  
Catherine: Uh, oh, no It's gonna be really, really hot  
Warrick: Startin' to sound good  
Catherine: I'm gonna put you on the spot  
Warrick: Thinkin', maybe I should  
Catherine: Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one  
Warrick: Guess I could be there  
Catherine: Come on and join the fun  
Warrick: What should I wear?  
I'll tell you bout' it.

Catherine: It doesn't matter what you wear  
'Cause it's only gonna be  
You and me there

Warrick: Whoa!

Catherine: I'm having a party  
A party for two  
Ain't Invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you

Catherine: You'd be sexy in your socks  
Warrick: We could polish the floors  
Catherine: In case that anybody knocks

Warrick: Let's lock all the doors  
Catherine: Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do  
Warrick: I'm gonna do with you  
Catherine: I'm gonna try somethin' new  
Warrick: I wanna try that, too)  
Catherine: I tell you bout' it...

BRIDGE:  
Warrick: It doesn't matter  
Catherine: Uh, uh

Warrick: What I wear

Warrick: 'Cause it's only gonna be  
Catherine: You and me there

CHORUS:  
Catherine: I'm having a party  
A party for two (yeah)  
Ain't invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you (yeah)  
Yeah, you

BRIDGE 2:

Warrick: I'm here)

Catherine: You're there  
Warrick:That's all we really need  
(We're gonna) We're gonna party hearty  
(Just) Just you and me  
(Don't) Don't think about it now  
(Don't) Don't even doubt it now  
(I'm inviting you to a) party for two  
(Whoa!)

Catherine: Shake it, shake it  
Warrick: Come on baby!

Catherine: Aww, all the things I'm gonna do  
Warrick: I'm gonna do with you)  
Catherine:I'm gonna try somethin' new with you, boy  
Warrick: I wanna try it, too  
Catherine :I'll tell you that it… 

When there song ended they went back the table.

"Okay Grissom Sara your turn," Catherine said.

Grissom and Sara stood up and went to the stage and picked up the two mics. As the music started playing they turned to face each other.

Sara: Why do people think up stories that link my name with yours?

Grissom: Why do the lab techs chatter all day, behind their labs?

Sara: I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue. Here is the gist, a practical list of don'ts for you. Don't throw bouquets at me, don't please my folks to much, don't laugh at me jokes to much, people ill say we're in love, don't sigh and gaze at me, you sighs are so like mine, your eyes mustn't glow like mine, People will say we're in love, don't start collecting things (as she sang her next she held out her hand as if she wanted the objects and Grissom just shrugged) Give me my rose and my glove, sweetheart they're suspecting things, People will say were in love

Grissom: People claim that you are to blame as much as much as I, Why do you take the trouble to be at a crime scene so fast? Granting you wish I carved our initials on that tree, just keep a slice of all the advice you give so free, don't praise my charm too much, don't look so vain with me, don't stand on the rain with me, people will say we're in love, don't take my arm to much (As he said his next line he put her hand in his) don't keep your hand in mine, your hand feels so grand in mine, people will say we're in love, don't dance all night with me till the stars fade from above, they'll see it's alright with me,

Both: People will say we're in love

When there song was over they stayed in there position, just staring at one another.

"Okay come on guys time for another round," Greg yelled over at them.

"Okay, we're coming. Just keep your pants on," Sara said as they walked back to the table.

After a few more rounds everyone was up and dancing. When a slow song came on that Grissom new he got up.

"Care to dance?" he asked with his hand extended out for her to take.

"I'd love to," she said taking his hand.

He put both his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Sara put her arms around his neck laid her head on his chest. When the music started Grissom started sing along with the song.

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

"Sara the reason I haven't told you how feel is because I am scared that you will leave me," he said.

"You don't have to be scared, I would never leave you," They were silent for a moment.

"Tell me the truth do you really love me?"

"God, yes Gil. I love you. You are the only person I have ever loved,"

He pulled her close and kissed her. She rapped her arms around his midsection and to pull him closer. They pulled back.

"I love you Sara," he said pulling her closer.

"I love you, too. Remember I will never leave you. Okay?" She said bring her face up to his.

"Okay," he said smiling at her.

"What do you say we get out of here before shift?" She said seductively.

He just smiled and pulled her out the bar.

The end

Please review.


End file.
